Hugh the wolf
"Prepare to be DELETED!" - Hugh (as the broken mobian) before attacking Hugh Maximoff is a mobian 2.0 wolf Achievements 2015 mobius music award for best male artist Nobel peace prize medal of honor History Hugh was created in the year 2020 to protect a beautiful mobian wolf (Jane the wolf). Jane and Hugh had a romance for a long time but this had to come to an end at the beginning of the mobius war. Hugh was then considered with rebelling mobian 2.0s as evil (which they were not) Jane sent Hugh back in time to protect her while she was a teenager. Hugh landed in 2010 mount Everest. Two Buddhist monks took him in and taught him an aincientt art to predict the future. Hugh became a monk until a year later he left to begin his mission. he was given some money. Meeting a younger Jane and discovering his musical talents On his first day at Millenium High school he signed up for drama, music and advanced algebra. When Jane first met Hugh she began developing a crush on him but Hugh kept on ignoring her feelings. He always responded we just should be friends. As their friendship became stronger Hugh began to discover his musical talents. Hugh and Jane were accepted to Los Santos music acadamy the greatest music school on earth. Hugh later gotten a recording contract with fire records. Nobel Peace prize and fame Hugh after 3 years Hugh became the face of Fire records. Hugh was on talk shows, magazine covers, clothing, music instruments he even became a judge for mobius got talent, the voice of mobius and mobian idol. Hugh one day invented the first artificial intellegence gaining him a nobel prize. second love, loss of Jane and exile Hugh returned to the future. he succeeded his mission. Months later Jane died from sacrificing herself to save Hugh. Hugh chose to go back to the past and go in exile. Later on a trip to London he met a beautiful young girl named Samantha a native to the United States at first they had a strong dislike mostly because of their musical talents. But they soon began to fall in love after heading back to Hollywood Hugh gave her a fire records contract after discovering he was over Janes death. Hugh gave a necklace that had a emerald skull on it (emerald skulls are his calling card) then walking away for a new adventure. Return to Hollywood and reuniting with Samantha. Hugh five years after parting ways with Samantha. Hugh walked back to fire records only to be greeted by Samantha. He was glad to see her. After a month Hugh won twelve mobian music award and starred in the comedy Champions and the action movie New York mayhem. But months later a criminal killed Samantha. Getting the Yo-Kai watch Later on a trip to Japan he found a stone crank by a tree when putting a coin in it he got the yo-kai shadow venoct the yo-kai chose to allign with him. Hugh later discovered him having psychic abilities and freed his yo-kai and started a pokemon journey Mutation Later Hugh accidentally mutated himself gaining a healing factor and super speed/ Learning ancient Magic Hugh would later learn magic Second corruption and second mutation Hugh months later he and his friends Howl, Micah and Alex would mutate and get temporarily corrupted. The four gaining god complexes due to the mutation would become the four horsemen of the apocalypse to rid the world of the weak. Hugh the strongest would become death. Hug's power being able to convert the potential energy stored in an inanimate object into pure light kinetic energy. Their defeat would come by the assassin squad and curing them of corruption the four still having their powers now ally to fight for whats right The broken mobian Years later Hugh lost his straight edge beliefs. He started fighting for his pleasure. After one day being locked up in a prison cell Hugh was driven insane . He would later encounter Lucifer for the first time in many years. Just to assault him. He claimed he has been broken, and that he will DELETE Lucifer. Lucifer would ally with him under a new name "Brother Octavian". After wreaking havoc he would be defeated and "Repaired" by his alternate counterpart. Hugh would still occasiopally shout Delete showing he still could be partially broken. Learning alchemy, Hugh would start learning alchemy later in hopes of bringing back Lucifer. Hugh succeeded, only by trading his right arm, and left leg. A friend of his was able replace the missing limbs with automail ones, Pro wrestling career MWE Debut Hugh the wolf debuted at Combatfest 24 in Atlanta,Georgia in a Battle Royal to face the Intercontinental Championship under the name Hugh Killer, Winning the battle royal. Later that night he won the title. The following night he roasted Samuel Insane. the following week His mind games continueed by having his titantron play during Insane's match thus costing him. At No rules he would successfully retain his championship. Pokemon Lucario Mew (Befriended) eevee Abilities Psychic- Hugh recently discovered this Hugh bends spoons to strenghthen Super speed- Consequence of a mutation, and is able to cause a sonic boom Healing factor- also a consesquence Master gun Slinger Swords loves his katanas Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Gambit's power.) (He gave this up for adamantuim claws like wolverine and X-23.) Adamantium claws. Talent in Alchemy- After entering the gate of truth he could do it without using a transmutation circle Automail arm- Can turn this into a blade the same way edward elric can in fma Skills Intellect: Hugh has an Iq of over 300. weaknesses Arrogance- Hugh is hot headed and sometimes lets his arrogance go ahead Flashbacks- at occasions flashbacks of hughs memories occur and he is frozen in placed Equivalent Exchange- TO make something in alchemy something of equal value must be lost limiting his ability in alchemy Forms super hugh- can transorm into this if he aquires all 7 chaos emerald the bad wolf hugh looks the same but is cold hearted and malovent and is possibly more powerful can turn into this if he harnesses all the rage in him the omega almost the same as bad wolf only slightly weaker- can access it if he puts less effort ingoing bad wolf Sorcerer Surpreme Hugh can be this at any time Special ops looks likes deadpool attire in xmen origins wolverine (before mouthless) The broken mobian: just Hugh in the future when he temporarily loses grip with his own sanity. he is just merely a phase in his life. ( inspired by broken matt hardy) Relationships Friends Matt the time-wolf Hugh first met Matt during world war 3 Hugh blamed him for the renegade mobian 2.0s because of his involvement. Hugh swore to get him back. As he couldn't meddle with time he hired John the time-wolf to find Matt sadly he got angered when he regenerated into a girl and letting Matt live longer thus firing her. But after Matt revealing he donated some regeneration energy to him Hugh had gained a liking of Matt. They next met when Hugh gone on his own adventures. Hugh became Matt's companion he departed five months later. They often meet. Sonic Hugh and Sonic have a friendly rivalry. Hugh has first meet Sonic when he arrived to the present but finding out he was commiting crimes he began hunting him down. After the events of Sonic Heroes Hugh ran into sonic for a fifth time. The Freedom Fighters Hugh first meets the freedom fighters when they helped him fight some robots which they thought were badniks. Hugh was bought to sky patroll to recover. Hugh told them everything about what happened. Sally their leader quickly became friends. Weeks later Hugh was asked by Sally If he would join the freedom fighters. Hugh responded by saying that he prefers to travel alone. But after the third worlds colliding incident Hugh joins permanantly. Raven the Panther Hugh met raven during a demon attack they became friends after helping him defeat the bad wolf. Komerl The hedgezoid Like Raven Hugh met Komerl in demonic invasion. He was the first victim of the bad wolf. Hugh helped him defeat anarzel. They meet up on occasions The Zero Brigade The zero brigade is lead by Hugh and Hugh recruited most of them Enemies Dr. James.J.Payne Esquire II the wolf Hugh has a rocky relationship with the man who created him. He once had a good heart creating him to protect his best friend. Hugh began to hunt him down after going rouge he planned to use Mobian 2.0 soliders to take over the world. Hugh Was sent back in time before he could defeat him. But after Jane's death Hugh's eyes gone red almost under Payne's controll Hugh killed him. Dr. Eggman Hugh was supposed to be Eggmans last project before his death to defeat sonic. But before he could start his files were stolen. Later Payne found the files and created him. When Hugh travelled in time Hugh foiled eggmans plan. But years later Hugh "died" really he lost all his memory and nfor a short period of time Hugh worked for Eggman. But once Eggman forced Hugh to aid Sonic in saving the world. That adventure Hugh regained his memories. Danni the bengal Death Battle Theme Hugh's theme is Story by AI (sonic Unleashed 2 ) Lyrics There are times I can't explain, what can I say You've given so much to me, memories to stay As time goes by, I wonder why, I just couldn't be myself I didn't want to show my heart, afraid to be apart For so long, I've kept it inside of me Didn't have a place where I could let go But then you came into my life and I Found the strength to be myself again There will be no sky too high I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me There are times you can't explain, you don't have to say You don't even have to hide the that's deep inside When you're lost and need a friend, you can just call on my name You can count on me, I will be right here for you For so long, you've been holding on Didn't have a place where you could let go Just take my hand and we'll find a way Through the good and bad, we'll laugh and cry Together we will find a way I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me ‘Cause you're the reason I feel alive and there's nothing to — hold me down You're the reason, I can spread my wings and fly We have our own story We all have the power to make a change So just believe it (believe it), believe it (believe it) And there'll be a brighter side I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me Walk the Moon- Different colors (sonic colors 2) Black sabbath- iron man instrumental (Sonic legends final scene) Bowling for soup- Endless possibility (sonic adventure 3 + sonic generations 2) Owl city- when can i see you again (sonic unleashed 2 - sonic heroes 2 Free Super Hugh theme Trivia * Hugh was originally created by rare for a platformer but sega got the rights to him * Hugh's demon form voice is Matt smith while his elderly version is peter capaldi and his regular is david tennant * The previous is changed later on in sonic colors 2 with evan peters (actor of quicksilver in xmen apocalypse) * Hugh occasionally would flip a coin to make his choices * hugh's partially inspired by Daniel tosh quicksilver and doctor strange (the sorcerer surpreme) and very little deadpool (for obvious reasons profanity) and Gambit also terminator * Hugh has 2 white streaks in his fur one on eash side this is due to closing a porta to hell itself * Along with vitoms other heroes he is straight edge while his enemies have been known to of drank alcohol,smokes, or done drugs * Despite vitoms atheist beliefs it is proven that he takes influence from the bible with Hugh during the future becoming similar to Lucifer (due to Hugh wanting to become his own being, while lucifer wanted to become god,) Hugh pretty much is if god was a tyrant and Lucifer was trying to bring order back. * Shockingly Lucifer was the name of the mobian 2.0 that trained him and became his second in command * Hugh has given up his straight edge beliefs and has developed a smoking, and drinking habit * Hugh is still insane deep down * Hugh has burnt something down on three seperate occasions * On purge night hugh has damaged the white house every year, most recently: spay painting suck it on the White House *Hugh hates being called short (which he is) and This is taken from FMA this is also where I got the idea for Hugh's short rants. *You would have to be com Gallery Category:Wolves